1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to planetary gearing in which the output is transmitted via a revolving outer housing which functions as an internal gear and is partially filled with a lubricant. In particular, the satellite gears are supported by the stationary part of the gearing, and the revolving and the stationary parts of the gearing are held in their relative position by two bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planetary gearing of the above-identified type has been used in engineering applications, such as for example, in simple wheel bearing transmissions. In such wheel bearing transmissions, the sun gear is driven by the axle and the output is transmitted by the revolving outer housing which is bolted to the rim of the wheel. A problem with this type of gearing is that the transmission lubricant may leak or escape, which would prevent its use in sensitive applications such as in chemical processes.